I should tell you, another day
by Malinda Beatle
Summary: Book 6 from Pansy point of view. She is very much in love with Draco and cant find a way to tell him. she learns he will not be a school next year and has to find the guts to tell him!all types of reviews welcome! just please review!
1. A new year and horrable news

**Disclaimer:** To all my readers. I do not own the wonderful and sexy people in this story just the concept!

I hope you like it and will review. I have ch 2 just need to type it. if you all review I will post it

**Ch 1: The new year and horrible news!**

Tension was in the air as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started a new year. Everyone felt something bad was going to happen, but no one showed concern.

Pansy felt it too, but she also felt happy knowing this was her second to last year. She had only one thing on there mind, Draco. She had been very much in love with him since the first time she saw him first year. In their 4th year they lost their virginity to each other after the Yule Ball. They had made a packed they would if the time was right. She knew he never had feeling for her and just wanted to be best friends with benefits.

As she boarded the train, she thought to herself, "You have to tell him, everything!"

She found Draco sitting all alone looking out the window deep in thought. He turned to look at her.

"There's my girl!" he said getting up and giving her a hug.

She melted as she smelled his hair which smelled of coconut.

"Missed me?" he asked letting her go.

"No, not too much!" she smiled.

"Sit! Sit!" he said picking up her trunk and placing it in the overhead area.

"I didn't hear from you this summer!" she said getting comfortable.

"I've been occupied." he sat next to her.

"Anything exciting happen?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"What's with the 3rd degree?" he asked looking away.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was worried about you all summer."

He looked back at her and smiled.

"I guess I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping very well."

"You could always lay on me." she said sitting back and patting her lap.

He laid down and closed his eyes.

The door burst open. Draco sat up abruptly. It was Crabb and Goyal.

"Christ! Do you two morons have to be so loud?" Draco yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Goyal asked.

"He's just tired." Pansy replied for him.

Draco settled back down. Goyal and Crabb sat down across from them.

"By the way." Draco began, "I have a task for the two of you this year." they started to open their mouths, "Don't ask what it is! I can't tell." They nodded.

The train began to move.

"Where is Blaise?" she asked.

The boys just shrugged.

After a few minuets she started to run her fingers through the hair of the sexy man on lap.

"You're putting me to sleep!" he moaned.

"Good! You need it." she smiled.

Later on Blaze finally came in. He had a hard time closing the door and fell on Crabb and Goyal.

Draco opened his eyes seeing something in the air and fallowed it with his eyes. Pansy thought she saw something white.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me." she thought.

Blaze told them about the new teacher and he had started his own, "fan club".

Draco was pissed by not being invited.

"It's not like I'll be at school next year anyway!" he announced.

"NO! It can't be!" Pansy thought stopping her hand and pulling it to herself.

He told them of his work with the Dark Lord. She just froze. All she could do was flash back to everything they ever went though.

She then started to play with his hair to stop herself from crying.

Shortly Draco announced that it was time for everyone to put their robes.

When they got up to the station Pansy held out her hand, but Draco refused it.

"You go on. I'll catch up." he said helping her get down her bag.

She thanked him and walked out.

She got on a carriage and waited for him alone. Shortly after he came in laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He sat down.

"You wouldn't believe Potter! He hid up in the luggage rack under a choke that makes him invisible!"

"I knew I saw something!" she said gleefully.

"Well I kicked him in the fucking nose!" they both laughed hysterically.

Ron and Hermione walked by and looked in the carriage.

"What are you freaks looking at?" Draco yelled.

When the carriage took off Draco took Pansy hand.

"I do have to say, I'm looking forward to this year." she said with a smile.

"You seem different Pans. Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked looking puzzled.

"No Draco. Everything is fine! You're my best friend, I tell you everything."

"Ok. If you say so." he rolled his eyes. "How did you do on your OWLs?"

"I got 10." she smiled.

"Wow that's great Pans!" He gave her a hug.

She blushed. "How about you?"

"8." He said sadly.

"I'm sure Potter only got 5!"

"Whatever! the 'wonder boy' got anything that low? I'm sure they passed him because of who he is!" He sighed. "Like I said earlier, the Dark Lord doesn't care about that shit!"

"But it does to me!" she said in a flirty way leaning on him.

He gave a half smirk.

"Looks like were here, love." He got out then helped her. "Potter is probably half way to London by now!'

They both laughed. Goyal and Crabb came from behind. They walked in the Great Hall and took their seats.

The Sorting Hat sang its song about unity.

Everyone turned to see the doors open. Harry had entered fallowed by Professor Snape.

"Look who decided to join us!" Draco leaned to Pansy. "Wonder who found him."

She shrugged.

Dumbledore got up and said his usual beginning of the year speech. He seemed different. His seemed old and fragile.

"What happened to his hand?" she asked.

"Who cares! Crazy old fool!" he said levitating his fork.

"Wow! Draco you have so much skill!" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up Pans!" he said playfully elbowing her arm.

The new teacher was introduced, but not as the new DADA teacher, but as potions master.

"Great! Now I have to suck up to this asshole!" he said letting the fork drop.

"It's find!" she said putting her hind of his knee.

He did the same to her. "What do you say to a blow job to welcome in the new school year." he moved his hand up her skirt.

"You still woe me for the last two!" she said firmly.

"Come on please?" he pouted.

"No. I don't feel like it!"

"Fine be like that!" he got up and headed to the Slytherin Common room. She followed slowly.

When she got there, Draco was no where to be found.

"Crabb, where is Draco?" she asked approaching the guys sitting on the couch.

"Millicent took him up stairs." he grinned, "he said something like a blow job."

She rolled her eyes and went to the girls dorm and laid on her bed.

Millicent came in the dorm with a couple of other girls.

"He is so big!" she giggled. "I enjoyed him. He came quickly though!"

"Who are you talking about?" Pansy sat up fast.

"Blaise! Dah! You had him, Pans!"

"Oh yeah. But didn't you go to Draco's dorm?"

"He just walked with me. He's in the shower now."

"Oh!" she smiled and went to sleep thinking of Draco's sexy body dripping wet!


	2. NOt my Draco

**Disclaimer:** I only own only the concept.

Note: Thank you to all who have read the first chapter. however i wish people would review! i would like feedback. all is welcome.

In this chapter Pansy finds out something horriable! What? just read and tell me what you think! Ch 3 hopefull will be up by weds. Enjoy!

**Ch. 2:** Not my Draco

"That stupid Potter!" Draco yelled coming in the Common Room.

"What happened?" Pansy asked putting down the book she was reading on the couch.

"Oh fucking Potter had to stand by me in Apparition Class! He keeps putting his nose in my business!"

"He said you should tell us more!" Goyal grunted.

"Fuck Potter! What does he know?" He said sitting on the couch next to Pansy. She put her feet on his lap.

"You really don't tell us anything!" she signed. "You haven't been yourself. I worry about you."

Goyal and Crabb sat down on the couch opposite them.

Draco and Pansy talked and laughed about how other people did at apparition.

"Why don't you kids just get married? You're too cute!" Blaise said coming from the boys dorms.

"We're just really good friends!" Draco said moving her feet of his lap.

"Yeah. Right." she said getting up.

"Pans where are you going?" he asked.

"The library!" she yelled storming out of the common room.

"Dude, you totally like her!" Blaise said elbowing Draco.

"No, like I said, just friends! that's what she always tells me." he said. "We're just friends with benefits."

"How could I be such a fool?!" she thought running up the stairs, "I shouldn't have told him we were only friends!"

(Flashback)

Draco laid naked next to Pansy on a table in the potions class room

"We're still friends right, Pans?" he smiled panting still.

"Yes. I guess." she said looking at him.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" he asked tickling her.

"Well, now we're friends with benefits I guess." she laughed.

"Yeah. Unless you want to be more?"

"What do you think?" she looked hopping.

"Friends is ok to me." he said turning away.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Does it matter right now?"

CLICK. The door was opening.

"Shit!" he yelled rolling off the table and on the floor with a bang. "Get down!" he pulled her down with him.

"Draco? Pansy?" a person whispered.

It was Crabb fallowed by Goyal.

Draco realized he was exposed and grabbed his dress robes to cover himself. He looked a Pansy and pulled her close to cover her too.

"Shit! You gave me a heart attack! Get out!" he yelled. The guys left.

"I love you! I mean like a sister!" he said quickly.

"You tell me this after we had sex?" she said looking strangely.

"You're my best friend. I trust you!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

(End flashback)

She was now in the library crying.

"I love him so much!" she thought.

"Pans!" a voice yelled grabbing her arm. She turned around. It was Draco looking pissed.

"What is going on with you?"

"I just been feeling sick!" she stopped crying and yelled back, "Ever since we've gotten back to school, I haven't seen you much! All you do is your "task"! I'm your best friend! You told me you could trust me!"

"But not with what I'm doing! Pansy, you mean so much to me! I don't want to risk you getting killed because of me!" he looked her in the eyes rubbing her cheek.

"You don't look like yourself. You look pale and your eyes are not what they use to be!" she pushed his hand away.

"I haven't been eating much." he said sitting down on a near by table.

"Eat and I'll stay off your case!" she said sternly.

"Ok!" he looked at the floor. "I'll see at dinner."

He ended up not coming dinner, or breakfast or lunch for a few months. Pansy hadn't really seen him much. They didn't have classes together, but people said he went to class most of the time.

One night she received an urgent letter from Professor Snape informing her to come to the hospital wing.

She ran up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong?" she asked running in.

"Miss Parkinson. I must ask you not to be alarmed. Mr. Malfoy has been injured." Snape said standing next to a bed with the curter closed.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she started to cry.

"Potter attacked him with a spell that caused him to be cut many times."

"Oh God!! Draco!" she burst into tears, "Where is he?"

"He is alright." he patted her shoulder. "He is right here." he opened the curter.

"Oh Draco!" she ran over to him.

Snape walked out.

"Hello Pans." he looked terrible pale and his eyes had black around them.

She sat down on the bed, about to talk. She heard talking from out the door. It was Potter and his followers.

"Get out of here!! Haven't you done enough?" she yelled. "Get out of here!!" she picked up a vase on the table on the side of the bed and threw it. They ran.

"Pans! It's ok!" he pulled her on her arm.

She fell on his chest. He held her tight.

"Pansy. It's ok. I'm here."

"I don't know what I would've done if you were... Killed!" she sobbed.

"Don't talk like that!" he started to cry too. "I have to tell you something."

She sat up. "What?" she looked intently at him.

He sighed. "Over the summer, my father as you know as arrested and sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord was upset and sent Fenrir Grayback after me for my father's carelessness." He pulled his left sleeve up to reveal deep bite marks now scared over.

"No!" she got up.

"Pansy, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't do it!"

"Draco!" she fell back on his chest!

"I haven't transformed yet. I've been taking a potion to suppress it." he rubbed her back.

"Why couldn't you have told me over the summer! I could've taken care of you!"

"I had to keep it secret!"

She sat on his lap and looked in his eyes with fear.

"You don't know how many night I've slept on the couch waiting for you to come in! I wanted to know you were safe! I hadn't seen you in weeks! I'm your best friend!" she dropped to his chest once more sulking.

"Pans, I'm sorry. I've been so inconsiderate!" he ran his fingers in her hair. "Will you stay with me tonight? I know it wont make up for all those night I never said goodnight to you."

She nodded. She got up and began to undress. He looked at her in a amazement.

"What?" she looked at him shocked.

"You're beautiful! I forgot how beautiful you really are!" he smiled.

When she had finished undressing to her undergarments, he lifted the covers and climbed in bed.

"Pans?" he rubbed the soft skin on her shoulder.

"Yes." she said nuzzling in his arms.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too." she fell in a deep sleep.

"I love you!" Draco said in a sing song voice.

"I love you too, Draco," she puckered her lips.

"Miss Parkinson!" Poppy yelled.

"What?" she sat up. "Where is Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy had class. He informed me you had class later and to let you sleep. But now your awake you need to leave seeing you are not sick."

She nodded. After she got dressed she went to the Slytherin Common Room. No one was there. She sat on the couch.

"Draco is a werewolf!" she thought. "Why did this have to happen to him? To us? Like there is ever going to be an us!"

The porthole opened. She looked up.

"Hey Blaise." she smiled.

"Pansy where were you last night?" he asked walking over to her.

"Hospital wing with Draco." she sighed.

"I heard he was sliced by Potter."

"Yeah that evil son of a bitch hurt my Draco!" she covered her mouth.

"I knew you liked him! You worship the ground he walks on!"

"I do not!" she said getting to her feet.

"Yes! I heard you talking in your sleep! You keep telling him you love him!"

"When did you hear me?" she asked in shock

"Every night you slept on the couch! If he was smart, he would know how in love with him you are!"

"It's hard to tell him! He only thinks of me as a friend! I would rather have him in my life, than risk losing him forever."

"You are going to lose him forever!" he yelled. "Remember he's leaving soon!"

She fell on the couch. "Blaise, I don't know what to do!"

"Tell him! You need to for you sake. You're going to hate yourself if you don't!

She nodded. "I don't know what to say."

"The truth!"

The port opened once more.

"Pans are you in here?" It was Draco.

"Yes Draco." she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How was class?"

"Fine. Are you ok?" he sat next to her.

"I was just , about last night. I didn't tell anyone."

"I know you wouldn't tell!" he smiled. "I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye. I didn't want t wake you. You looked so beautiful!" he pulled her close.

She leaned on his shoulder.

"Pans." he said placing a hand under her chin.

"Yes." she looked up.

"I want to.." he lowered his head.

"Yes?" she reached her head to meet his.

He kissed her. She melted. He softly sucked on her bottom lip. What seemed like hours was only seconds that were interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Get out of my way you tweet!" he said pushing Blaise out of his way.

Draco pulled away. Pansy was left stunned.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to see you now!" He said glaring at him.

"Can't it wait?" Draco said sternly.

"No!" he grabbed Draco's arm.

"Let me go! I can walk you know!" he said pulling away.

They stormed out of the common room.

Pansy was still stunted. Everyone looked at her.

"He kissed me! Actually kissed me!!" she thought then sighed.

"Pansy?" Blaise said poking her.

"What?" she came out of her Draco-coma. "Oh. I think I'll go get ready for the day!"

She ran to her dorm room and jumped on her bed.

"His lips are so soft!" she rubbed her lips with her fingers.


	3. Saying Goodbye, for now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, just the story concept.

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry this took so long to type. I just finished it over the weekend.

Enjoy!

**Ch 3:** Saying Good-bye, for now...

"Pansy!" Draco yelled running toward her.

"Draco!" she reached for him. "I love you!"

"I have to go! I don't want to hurt you!" He hunched over in pain and fell to the ground. "Go. You have to go!"

"What's happening to you?" she said kneeling beside him.

"Go!" he pushed her away, his body was growing thick blond hair.

"I can help you!" she pushed him back.

"No!! No one can!" he clawed her leg. "GO!"

"Nooooooooo!!" she sat up fast. "Oh God! I was just a dream!"

She ran in the Common Room. Goyal and Crabb were sitting on the couch.

"Good evening!" Crabb said.

"Where is Draco?" she asked sternly.

"We can't tell you!" Goyal grunted.

"It's very important." she was starting to get very pissed.

"Still can't tell you!" Crabb laughed.

"YOU NEED TO TELL ME NOW!!" she grabbed Goyal by his tie.

"The room where we found all the mudbloods last year!" he said being released.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The door wasn't where it was suppose to be. She banged on the wall. Her knuckles were bleeding. She was crying hysterically.

"Draco!!" she yelled.

The door appeared and opened. Draco stepped out.

"Pans, what's wrong? he saw her hands. "What happened?

"Draco! she fell on his shoulders.

He caught her.

"Come in quick!" she stumbled in.

He healed her hands with a quick spell.

"Draco, I had a terrible dream!" she sobbed. "You turned into a werewolf! I mean full form!"

"Pans, it's alright! I wont transform as long as I have this!" he held out a flask. "I drink this every full moon. it's alright."

He held her till her breathing was back to normal.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." she said turning away.

"Here sit down." he pulled up two chairs.

"Draco, for the past five years, I have gotten up every morning seeing your face even though your not in the room! I've final found the courage to tell you. I love you! With all my heart and soul!"

"You come tell me this now?!?" he said getting up and kicking the chair. "I'm leaving tonight!"

"What? No you can't!" she got up shaking.

"My task is almost over!" He walked away. "Pansy I do love you! I've been an idiot for not telling you all this time!"

"All this time we could've been together!" she yelled.

"Don't you put the blame on me!" You could've told me too!" he yelled back.

"You're the one who just wanted to be friends!"

"Pansy look at us." he sighed. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met! You've accepted me and have put up with so much shit!"

They stood their in silence.

"Draco, will you make love to me? One last time!" she asked walking to him.

"It wont be the last, Pans!" he kissed her passionately. "We need a bed."

He looked about the crowded room full of old broken things.

"Here!" a mattress leaned on the wall. He levitated it over to them and set it on the only empty part of the floor that was empty.

He took her back to a passionate kiss slowly unbuttoning her pajama shirt. Pushing it off her shoulders. He kissed her neck causing her to moan slightly. she racked up and removed his shirt. She noticed his body wasn't as built as it once was when her played Quiditch.

"What?" he asked pulling away.

"Nothing." she said pulling on his pants. She slid them down his legs with ease.

He took off her shirt entirely, letting it fall on the floor. He suckled on her nipple. She moaned more.

"Draco! I love you!" she yelled.

He released himself of her sweet bosom. "I love you too!" he said smiling and lifting her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

They fell on to the mattress, finishing undressing.

"Make love to me, nice and slow!" she said as he spread her legs. "I want to remember this for a long time!"

"It wont be that long of a wait!" he said easing himself in to her.

She breathed deep as he hit spot deep inside. He thrust in her deeply, causing her to moan more. He moaned when she returned the thrust. Their bodies moved as one.

His moans soon turned in to howls.

"Draco!" she panted very close to her climax.

"Come with me Pansy!" he said howling very loud spilling his seed in her.

She came too panting and about to cry.

"Who's there?" a female sing song voice said opening the door.

Draco jumped up and threw the darkening powder in. He shoved her out the door, telling her to leave.

"That was close!" he said leaning on the door.

"Yeah." Pansy said slightly sobbing. "It was."

"Pans, what's wrong now?" he said going back to lay with her.

"That was just so amazing! When do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Soon love!" he held her in his arms. "I wasn't you to have this!" he took his ring off his figure and placed it on her thumb. "I'll have to come back for it! That's how you know I will see you again!"

"I'll take good care of it!" she sobbed. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he started to cry too. "Oh God! Why didn't I tell you sooner!" He held her tighter.

"It's alright! Hunny, we've been through this!"

"I'm stupid!" he sighed. "I promise you, when I see you again, I'm going to marry you!" he smiled.

"That sounds wonderful!" she said looking into his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glowing.

"Not now!" he said looking sickly.

"What?" she looked over at the glowing.

"It's time!" he said getting up and getting dressed. "They'll be here soon!"

"Who?" she sat up with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"The Death Eaters!" he handed her her cloths.

She got dressed slowly not looking at him in fear she would start crying again.

"Pansy." he said kneeling in front of her, "I've got to get you out of here! Out of harms way!"

The doors of a near by cupboard burst open.

"Well done Draco! The master will be so proud!" One of the Death Eaters said storming in.

"Let's raise some hell in the name of the Dark Lord!" another said.

"Pansy when it is safe, you need to run to the astronomy tower, we are leaving through the forbidden forest."

She nodded.

They ran to the door.

Poof! The black powder was thrown to darken the hallway. People screamed.

"I will find you! I love you Pansy!" he said hugging her so tight, she almost stopped breathing.

"I love you too, Draco!" she said kissing him good-bye.

He ran off behind the Death Eaters

She fallowed as she was told to do and ran up the astronomy tower.

When she got there she heard the killing cures being yelled.

She approached the window. She could see Draco and Professor Snape running into the forest.

"Good-bye, Draco!" she kissed her hand, and placed it on the window, know she might never see him alive again.


End file.
